


Tapped For Ruin

by Shalwol5



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwol5/pseuds/Shalwol5
Summary: basically  a legacies season 2 rewrite don't pay mind to the characters there's a lot more coming and a lot going same goes for the relationships!
Kudos: 4





	Tapped For Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> so im changing a lot of s2 aspects while keeping some. it's just how i wanted s2 to go about is all

After jumping into that damn pit Hope was in a new dilemma, Clark was there, conveniently enough. She just wanted out. She thought the jump would kill her, but here she is stuck fighting off zombies with the most insufferable person on earth. He nags her to save him for the ninth time. It’s become a pattern, a hole opens up trying to suck them away, he clings to her, it shuts down, they fight a bunch of zombies, repeat.  
She’s getting bored at this point. And by the tenth time it hits her, malivor is trying to spit her out. It only shuts when Clark clings to her. So, she skips the evil plan monologue, and just kicks him off her by the time the hole opens up again. She’s sucked away into bright blinding light, and she can already smell fresh air.  
____________________________________________ So, since the summer started, he has been having this feeling that a gaping hole has punctured his heat, he just doesn’t know why or what exactly caused such feeling. What he knows though is that maybe he isn’t done discovering himself yet. Things have been… charged, between him and a certain brunette.  
While Landon was never one to fret over romantic relationships, if that’s what it even is, he had Rafael he’ll always have his brother. No other relationship in the world mattered to him. But maybe, just maybe this, whatever this is. Could be a start to something interesting to say the least.  
He is a teenager after all, this is the time to explore one’s sexuality no? honestly why is he fretting. The only thing that even happened between them so far were lingering glances and charged semi fights. Although now that everyone seems to think that he defeated malivor, Jed has been a bit nicer to him, emphasis on a bit.  
Okay, yes, it’s Jed. He has been having confused feelings for Jed of all people. He did have some sort of crush on josie Saltzman since they started to hang out more when they got stuck together in school at the beginning of summer, but she’s still way to hung up on Penelope park to give him a second glance. But then the bathroom incident happened. And his feelings are all over the place all over again.  
He sees him and all he thinks about is how soft and inviting his lips look, and that damn cologne he always over sprays. But he’s never been attracted to men so what changed now? Why is he so obsessed with this boy all of a sudden? It doesn’t make any sense and his head hurts just thinking about it. He doesn’t necessarily hate the feelings he’s having. They’re just so confusing and out of the blue to him.  
But nonetheless he relishes in the tiniest hint of a smile that Jed gives him when people cheer him on for killing the big bad mud man. And secretly likes the way Jed accidentally bumps into his shoulder a bit too forcefully in the hallways. He likes when they’re paired up in class and their knees brush. Or how soft Jed’s voice is when no one else is listening. He’s a mess. A bisexual mess? Ah, who cares so what if he’s having feelings for a boy for once. Change is good, change is nice.  
____________________________________________ “lizzie come on were going to be late” Caroline is practically running down the street. Paris is quite cold this time of year, the streets are crowded, and her 4-inch heels are not helping. She looks behind her briefly to see lizzie struggling to catch up, maybe she should ease up on the vamp speed for a bit. They just can’t be late to another appointment. She worries about her kids a lot for a multitude of reasons, but mostly Lizzie’s mental health hasn’t been great as of late. Her daughter has been having breakdowns, fits and hallucinations.  
She hopes more than ever that she can just be there with them, look after her kids closely. To be frankly honest she doesn’t trust Alaric with them all that much, he’s been distant and not all that fatherly since they took ... wait something happened that’s made him a shit dad she just can’t quit put her finger on it. Anyway, she cannot trust him with what she’s doing here either and its way more important. So, she just must leave her kids with him for the time being. But hearing how much lizzie was struggling had her motherly instincts win and she flew her to France to take her to the best shrinks in the world. But right now, they are beyond fashionably late, Lizzie has been having somewhat of a hard day so far. Caroline hates seeing her like this, she wishes to take all her pain away, but even as a vampire that’s impossible to do.  
So she just hurries her daughter on and hopes the shrink will agree to see them without the need for compulsion.


End file.
